


Jaeger

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Un recuerdo viene a Zeke dentro de los caminos místicos de la coordenada.





	Jaeger

Un hombre yace en el suelo, vista en el cielo nocturno y sus constelaciones, Zeke Jaeger es su nombre.

-Zeke: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Zeke no podía despegar la vista del cielo y el tiempo pasaba de forma errática, lo invadieron los recuerdos de la infancia.  
Lo llevaron a una noche lluviosa, se escuchan truenos a lo lejos, el niño Zeke estaba parado en la oficina de su padre, el Doctor Grisha Jaeger.

-Zeke: Padre...

El joven adulto Grisha, mira al pequeño Zeke con autoridad.  
Se levanta de su silla y busca una llave con la que habre un cajón de su escritorio, saca un viejo libro de ahí y le quita una delgada capa de polvo limpiándolo cuidadosamente con un pañuelo de seda.  
Se sienta otra vez y con un gesto de la mano invita al niño a sentarse.  
Sosteniendo el libro dice.

-Grisha: Este es la copia de la copia de la copia, antes de que existieran las imprentas existía este libro, fragmentos de autores y copistas anónimos que fueron transcriptos a mano, uno de los pocos textos sobrevivientes del Imperio Eldiano que no fue censurado o destruido por nuestros enemigos, data de hace 5 siglos aproximadamente.  
Su contenido es variado, algunas leyes y algo de historia, cronologías, textos morales, pero hoy nos enfocaremos en su poesía y el aspecto práctico de ella.

El niño rubio asiente en silencio.

-Grisha: Bien, te leeré un fragmento llamado "Las Nueve Joyas De Ymir" de un autor anónimo, es sobre los nueve titanes, pero solo se consevan los poemas de tres de ellos.  
Luego de leer uno te hablaré sobre lo que descubrí sobre los titanes gracias a estos poemas.

El Coloso

Aquí viene el que es hijo del sol bermejo.  
Que bombas y cañones él es mucho más viejo.  
Transpira rojo fuego, muertos son su reflejo.  
Sus flamas son de sabor amargo y añejo.

Terrible es la marcha del Dios De La Destrucción.  
Solo una patada derriba cualquier bastión.  
En los asedios gente huye cómo aluvión.  
Su manto de vapor, a todos causa ignición.

¿Qué queda? Hombres en el suelo, llanto, ahogo.  
Los ñiños huérfanos y lágrimas de un ciego.  
Luego de la tragedia, del dolor ¿queda algo?  
Un recordatorio muy cruel, brutal y amargo.

-Grisha: Es evidente que se lo usaba de arma de asedio, no para uno prolongado, el más grande de los nueve era más demoledor que cualquier catapulta, ariete o tea incendiaria, no había fortificación o muro que lo detuviera y siempre causa gran mortandad con los incendios que genera la alta temperatura de su cuerpo.  
Por eso le dicen "Dios De La Destrucción" "El Destructor" y "Hacedor De Huérfanos" entre otros epítetos, se rumorea que el poseedor de este titan siempre es una persona introvertida e insegura fuera del mismo.

El Acorazado

Es El Carro De Guerra, más duro que la roca.  
Sale vapor caliente y chispas de su boca.  
La piel acorazada cualquier hueso disloca.  
Letal escudo de la más sangrienta época.

Se escuchan del campo grito y alarido.  
Abandonan al muerto y también al herido.  
Cuidado, no existe guerrero más ávido.  
Lloran los hombres con el ánimo abatido.

Ya no más enemigos y el telón se cierra.  
La batalla terminó, muertos yacen en tierra.  
Pero el viento sopla y el dolor no erra.  
¡Qué sufre el cascarón qué fue Carro De Guerra!

-Grisha: El más recistente de los nueve, lo llaman también "Escudo De Ymir" o "Carro De Guerra" imparable en los descampados, su armadura solo podía ser dañada por titanes, así fue durante la mayor parte de la historia.  
Se dice que su portador siempre tiene gran determinación, pero la coraza solo protege de las armas, hay muchos de sus portadores que fueron personas melancolicas y que se suicidaron.

El Atacante

Llegó El Cazador con ira divina, trueno   
dorado, estridente y cabello moreno.  
Rugido ancestral y que combate a pleno   
por la libertad, ese su deseo terreno.

El Cazador de hombres reclama a su presa.  
La intensidad sube, la masacre no cesa.  
Nunca se detiene, es su pacto, su promesa.  
Destrozar la carne y volcar sangre espesa.

Las vanas ambiciones de hombres con lujuria   
de poder y riquezas hacen arder su furia.  
Siempre, siempre en guerra, él pelea centuria   
tras centuria, la guerra, continua penuria.

-Grisha: Es para mí el titan más misterioso, no se conoce actualmente su paradero y hay profecías escritas sobre él desde tiempos antiguos, le dicen "El Cazador" "El Que Siempre Avanza" y "El Mata Tiranos" tiene grandes capacidades de combate y vitalidad, las leyendas dicen que su portador siempre es alguien combativo y que causa revuelo sin importar la época, es una fuerza del cambio.  
Quizás forme parte en la tarea de liberar nuestro pueblo y revivir nuestro imperio.  
Ymir sabrá.

Un trueno cayó próximo al lugar, el relámpago iluminó la oficina del Doctor Jaeger.  
Al pequeño Zeke le pareció ver durante un instante una figura superpuesta a la de su padre, un hombre muy parecido a él, mayor, de cabello más largo, fina barba y gafas redondas.

Zeke el adulto recupera los sentidos, deja el recuerdo y baja la vista del cielo.  
Ve su propio cuerpo incompleto, una niña rubia modela con arena y barro sus piernas, siente la materia inorgánica pegarse a sus huesos, músculos, conexiones nerviosas y demás tejidos y volverse parte de ellos.

-Zeke: ... ¿Qué está pasando?

Zeke escucha unos pasos a su izquierda y voltea la cabeza.

"Misterios y más misterios"

Zeke ve a Grisha Jaeger, de unos 39 años frente a él.  
Grisha lo mira con decepción, Zeke conoce muy bien esa mirada.

-Grisha: ...

-Zeke: ...

Zeke siente su cuerpo completo, se pone de pie y corre hacia su padre levantando el puño, grita, se le marcan todas las venas del cuerpo.

-Grisha: Todavía es muy pronto.

Cae un relámpago, una imagen se superpone a la de Grisha, un joven muy parecido a él, de ojos grises.

Todo se oscurece, hay vapor por todas partes y Zeke se levanta del suelo entre huesos de titan.

"Todavía es muy pronto."


End file.
